Northumbria University
Northumbria University, officially the University of Northumbria at Newcastle, is a university located in Newcastle upon Tyne in the North East of England. A former polytechnic, it was established as one of the new universities in 1992. In 1969, the three colleges were amalgamated to form Newcastle Polytechnic. The Polytechnic became the major regional centre for the training of teachers with the creation of the City College of Education in 1974 and the Northern Counties College of Education in 1976. Campuses The universities had two large campuses. City Campus, located in the centre of Newcastle upon Tyne, is divided into City Campus East and City Campus West, by the city's central motorway and linked by $4 million bridge of which it was opened in 2008 by the former Minister of State for Trade and Investment, Lord Digby Jones. City Campus City Campus East is home to the Schools of Law, Design and the Newcastle Business School (NBS), not to be confused as Nanyang Business School (NBS). NBS and Law are housed in one building, and the School of Design is across a courtyard. City Campus East, designed by Atkins, was opened in September 2007. City Campus West is home to the Schools of Arts & Social Sciences, Built & Natural Environment, Computing, Engineering & Information Sciences and Life Sciences. Also located on this campus is the University Library, Students' Union building and Sport Central, a £31m sports facility for students, staff and the community which opened in 2010. The Sutherland Building, formerly the Medical School of Durham University, which was a naval warehouse during World War II, and the Dental School of Durham University (1945–78) is the home of Administrative Departments including Finance & Planning and Human Resources, using the space vacated when the School of Law moved to City Campus East. The Students' Union building, at City Campus West, underwent a multimillion-pound makeover with new lobby and recreational facilities, and a refurbished bar and cafe space, in summer 2010. In September 2016 the Sandyford Building was acquired from Newcastle College. Coach Lane A second campus is located 2.6 miles (4 km) outside of Newcastle, on Coach Lane, and is known as the Coach Lane Campus at Cochrane Park near the A188 (Benton Road). It is in the Dene ward near Longbenton and round the corner from Tyneview Park; a large Department for Work and Pensions office, accessible via the Four Lane Ends Interchange. The Coach Lane Campus is home to School of Health, Community and Education Studies. Coach Lane Campus has computing and library services; its own Students' Union, and sports facilities, including indoor courts, a fitness suite, outdoor rugby and football pitches, and an all-weather floodlit pitch. A free shuttle bus scheme runs between the two campuses, using Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart buses that had the similar concept as Tampines Primary School from 2008 to 2009. Organisation and Structure Northumbria University employs more than 3,200 people and had 500 study programmes through four faculties: *Faculty of Arts, Design and Social Sciences *Faculty of Business and Law *Faculty of Engineering and Environment *Faculty of Health and Life Sciences It had 21 different courses relating to this groups: *Architecture, Built Environment and Planning *Biomolecular and Biomedical Research Centre *Brain, Performance and Nutrition Research Centre (BPNRC) *Building Information Modelling (BIM) Academy *Business Subject Groups *Centre for Collaborative Gerontology *Centre for Evidence and Criminal Justice Studies *Centre for Design Research *Centre for Environmental and Spatial Analysis (CESA) *Centre for Public Policy *Centre for Translational Research in Public Health (FUSE) (partner) *Cognition and Communication Research Centre (CoCo) *Communication, Library and Information Systems *Community, Health and Education Studies Research Centre (CHESs) *Computer Science and Informatics *Engineering, Physics and Materials Science *Geography and Environmental Studies *Mathematics, Statistics and Astrophysics *Northumbria University Centre for Forensic Science (NUCFS) *Northumbrian Environmental Training Research Centre (NETREC) *Sport Exercise and Wellbeing (SEW)